1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microlens array substrate, an electrooptical device including a microlens array substrate, a projection type display apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a microlens array substrate.
2. Related Art
As the microlens array substrate, a microlens array substrate in which a plurality of microlenses are arranged on a substrate has been known. The microlens array substrate including a plurality of microlenses, is, for example, disposed between a light source and a liquid crystal light bulb in a liquid crystal projector, and has been used for various purposes such as, for preventing loss of light quantity or increasing an amount of incident light.
JP-A-2014-89230, for example, discloses a microlens array (substrate) including a plurality of first lenses, and a plurality of second lenses each of which is disposed to face each of the first lenses, in order to further increase usage efficiency of light (increase brightness).
However, when a thickness of the microlens array substrate (microlens) increases, the microlens array substrate may be warped or deformed due to thermal expansion. As a result, unevenness or black floating may be generated and display quality may be decreased. In addition, processing variation in the microlens (first lens and second lens) negatively affects the quality of the microlens and the image quality is deteriorated.